1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method of measuring a pressure of a pressurized fluid fed through a diaphragm pump and accumulated in a vessel, and a miniature pump system for in situ measurement of the pressure within the pump.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Diaphragm pumps are well known in the art. Specifically, the pump utilizing a piezoelectric element for actuating a diaphragm has been proposed for miniaturization of the pump. When sensing the pressure of a pressurized fluid developed by the pump and accumulated in a vessel, a separate pressure sensor needs to be provided on the side of the vessel. However, the addition of the separate pressure sensor in or around the vessel gives an additional bulk to a pump system, which is a hindrance to a miniaturization of the pump system.